


Night Shot Through with Light

by Misaki_kaito



Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark knows that the Dark Knight is anything but pure darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Shot Through with Light

_**Ficlet: Night Shot Through with Light**_  
Title: Night Shot Through with Light  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing/Characters: Bruce/Clark if you squint  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None.  
Summary: Clark knows that the Dark Knight is anything but pure darkness.

Everyone thought that Batman was pure darkness and rage and hate. That he felt no emotion, that his heart was as black as coal, and as cold as ice. But anyone who actually knew the Batman would know that those assumptions were never true.

Bruce's heart was nothing like coal or ice- it shone with a fire so hot and bright that he fought to conceal it underneath blackness and the dark. But he never quite succeeded. He burned with passion and feeling and light, even though he wore a mask of darkness.

His soul was nothing like the black of pure darkness and shadow. It was more of the night sky, a gentle darkness shot through with the light of his heart, driving him and making him beautiful.

He was made up of fire and passion and pain. And it was high time that the world knew the Bat for who he really was- a man whose passion for justice drove him to near insanity to protect his city and who isolated himself in order to protect his heart. He was a man- a brilliant, paranoid, infuriating man, but a man nonetheless.

A man who loved more deeply than many of the others that lived on this planet.  
 _  
\- An excerpt from the personal diary of Kal-El of Krypton, also known as Superman._


End file.
